criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom Bower
|birthplace = Denver, CO |family = |yearsactive = 1973-present }} Tom Bower (not to be confused with the British writer of the same name) is an American actor. Biography To be added On Criminal Minds Bower portrayed Damon Miller, a retired police captain and the father of SSA Alex Blake, in "Bully". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Bully" (2013) TV episode - Damon Miller *Out of the Furnace (2013) as Dan Dugan *Grey's Anatomy (2013) as Mr. Schultz *The Office (2013) as Heinrich *It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (2005-2012) as Pop-Pop (2 episodes) *A Good Thing (2011) as Ben (short) *Low Fidelity (2011) as Ralph *Mr. Sunshine (2011) as General Mitch Tompkins *Private Practice (2011) as Dennis Hoffman *Futurestates (2010-2011) as Grandfather/Narrator/John (2 episodes) *I Melt with You (2011) as Captain Bob *Session (2011) as Dr. Albert Solomon *After the Denim (2010) as James Packer (short) *Black Limousine (2010) as Mr. Esteridge *Rizzoli & Isles (2010) as Redmond Jones *The Killer Inside Me (2010) as Sheriff Bob Maples *Red Mesa (2009) as Jenson (short) *The Cleaner (2009) as Franklin (short) *Crazy Heart (2009) as Bill Wilson *For Sale by Owner (2009) as Sheriff O'Hare *The Bad Lieutenant: Port of Call - New Orleans (2009) as Pat McDonagh *Little Britain USA (2008) as Pastor *Gospel Hill (2008) as Jack Herrod *Appaloosa (2008) as Abner Raines *Misconceptions (2008) as Judge Transome *Familiar Strangers (2008) as Frank Worthington *Monk (2008) as Bennie Wentworth *Pain Within (2007) as Joseph *Battlestar Galactica (2007) as Joe *Feel (2007) as Buck *Thr3e (2006) as Uncle Eugene Parson *Undoing (2006) as Don *Valley of the Heart's Delight (2006) as Sheriff Ackle *The Hills Have Eyes (2006) as Gas Station Attendant *Flannel Pajamas (2006) as Bill *North Country (2005) as Gray Suchett *Brothers of the Head (2005) as Eddie Pasqua *Cold Case (2005) as Curtis Collins, 2005 *Fathers and Sons (2005) as Vito (uncredited) *Barbara Jean (2005) as Teddy (short) *The Amateurs (2005) as Floyd *NCIS (2004) as Sheriff Miller Thompson *How's My Driving (2004) as Charles Fisk (short) *In the Land of Milk and Money (2004) as Lenny Cochran *Human Error (2004) as Merkin *The Guardian (2003) as Ray "Rufus" Schmiel *The Tulse Luper Suitcases, Part 1: The Moab Story (2003) as Sheriff Fender *The Pennsylvania Miners' Story (2002) as John Unger *The Badge (2002) as Bull Hardwick *High Crimes (2002) as FBI Agent Mullins *The Division (2002) as Bishop *The Laramie Project (2002) as Father Roger Schmit *Bill's Gun Shop (2001) as Tom *Law & Order (2001) as Whitten *The Practice (2001) as John Pierce (2 episodes) *Hearts in Atlantis (2001) as Len Files *The Beast (2001) as Tommy Tibideau *First Years (2001) as Roy Harrison *Going Greek (2001) as Bill *The West Wing (2000) as General Barrie *Pollock (2000) as Dan Miller *The Million Dollar Hotel (2000) as Hector *Roswell (2000) as Everett Hubble *The X-Files (1999) as Sheriff Harden *Malevolence (1999) as Jim Bradley *A Slipping-Down Life (1999) as Mr. Decker *Monday After the Miracle (1998) as Uncle Ed *The Negotiator (1998) as Omar (uncredited) *Poodle Springs (1998) as Lt. Arnie Burns *The Postman (1997) as Larry (uncredited) *Buffalo Soldiers (1997) as Gen. Pike *The Last Time I Committed Suicide (1997) as Captain (uncredited) *The Killing Jar (1997) as Detective Jake Pestone *Shaughnessy (1996) as Marshall *Follow Me Home (1996) as Larry *Nixon (1995) as Frank Nixon *White Man's Burden (1995) as Stanley *Georgia (1995) as Erwin Flood *The Avenging Angel (1995) as Bill Hickman *Far from Home: The Adventures of Yellow Dog (1995) as John Gale *NYPD Blue (1994) as Victor Hugo *Clear and Present Danger (1994) as Clark's Pilot (uncredited) *Against the Wall (1994) as Ed *Teenage Bonnie and Klepto Clyde (1993) as Peter Baker *The Ballad of Little Jo (1993) as Lyle Hogg (uncredited) *Relentless 3 (1993) as Captain Phelan (video) *Shimmer (1993) as Mr. Speck *Murder in the Heartland (1993) as Marion Bartlett (TV miniseries) *Love Can Be Murder (1992) as Mike Riordan *Revenge on the Highway (1992) as Officer Russell Yates *Raising Cain (1992) as Sgt. Cally *American Me (1992) as Dornan (uncredited) *Aces: Iron Eagle III (1992) as Crawford *Talent for the Game (1991) as Rev. Bodeen *Love, Lies and Murder (1991) as Leverette *Dillinger (1991) as Capt. Leach *Die Hard 2 (1990) as Marvin *China Beach (1990) as Archie Winslow *Desperado: The Outlaw Wars (1989) as Billy Dobbs *Wired (1989) as Detective *Gideon Oliver (1989) as Sheriff Talbott *Nightbreaker (1989) as Dan Cutler *True Believer (1989) as Cecil Skell *Distant Thunder (1988) as Louis *Knightwatch (1988) as Father Jim *Split Decisions (1988) as Detective Walsh *Promised a Miracle (1988) as Michael Elliot *Lady in White (1988) as Sheriff Saunders *What Price Victory (1988) as Eldon Ray *Family Sins (1987) as Sheriff *Beverly Hills Cop II (1987) as Russ Fielding *Ohara (1987) as Laxa *Dallas (1986-1987) as Mancuso (2 episodes) *River's Edge (1986) as Bennett *Hill Street Blues (1981-1986) as Narcotics Cop (2 episodes) *Miami Vice (1985) as C.I.A. Agent Carter *Hardcastle and McCormick (1985) as Marty Torrance *Misfits of Science (1985) as Jeffries *The Lightship (1985) as Coop *Murder, She Wrote (1984) as Jonathan Bailey *Massive Retaliation (1984) as Kirk Fredericks *Wildrose (1984) as Rick Ogaard *Life of the Party: The Story of Beatrice (1982) as Tom *American Playhouse (1982) as Boone Choate *Tales of the Apple Dumpling Gang (1982) as Ell Nugent *Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color (1982) as Eli Nugent *Quincy M.E. (1980) as Mr. Royce *When Hell Was in Session (1979) as Lt. Jim Norton *Barnaby Jones (1979) as Stalker #1 *Lou Grant (1979) as Lind *The Winds of Kitty Hawk (1978) as William Tate *The Waltons (1975-1978) as Dr. Curtis Willard/Rex Barker (26 episodes) *The Dain Curse (1978) as Sgt. O'Gar (TV miniseries) *The 3,000 Mile Chase (1977) as Richette *Kingston: Confidential (1977) as Vincent Ross *The Rockford Files (1974-1976) as Jeff Cooperman/Officer Hensley (2 episodes) *Two-Minute Warning (1976) as The S.W.A.T. Team - Decker *Baretta (1976) as Eddie Ryan *The Blue Knight (1976) as Lt. Hadley (3 episodes) *The Bionic Woman (1976) as Ted Ryan *The Commitment (1976) as Abe *Kojak (1974) as Brenner *Incident at Vichy (1973) as Police Guard 'PRODUCER' *Human Error (2004) - Executive Producer *Bill's Gun Shop (2001) - Co-Producer 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Stubs